Andy Biersack: My Savior
by AngelKxss
Summary: Do you remember your first kiss? Yeah. Me too. Except, mine was a bit different. You see, mine was with a certain someone everyone wished to kiss. Who is was? Thats easy. Andy Beirsack.


Remember the day you got your first kiss? Yeah, so do I. Now do you remember who it was with? Some of you might and some of you might not. Maybe some of you haven't even kissed anybody which is totally fine. But this is a story of a boy and a girl. A story I will never forget. This is the story of how i met the guy I would be with forever. Andy Biersack, my savior. In my lifetime I had three best friends. Svetlanna (Lanna) Jensen, Quinn Davids, and Nina Zavrion. Lanna had brown hair that cascaded down her back with many layers and a body model thin. Her eyes were the perfect baby blue that everyone wished for and her facial features were just perfect. It was obvious she was Russian because of her sculpted shape. She was beautiful inside out. Quinn was my best guy friend. He was a motorcross freak too. I'll never know how he managed to get stuck in everything possible for a teenage boy. He had sandy blonde hair and a smile to die for with the cutest dimples you've ever seen. He had greenish blue eyes with the middles of them golden. They were truly breathtaking. He had well defined facial features and shoulders to die for. His abs were amazing too... NO I do not like him! Im just simply defining him for you guys. Then theres Nina. She's got shoulder length brown hair with one simple colored streak in the front. She wears these big glasses which are awesome. Nina's the typical geek in my school. The bookworm, but yet athletic. Shes nice and kind of built like a guy but we love that about her. One more thing... Shes Bisexual. Nothing wrong with that! Except she used to have a crush on me but we fixed that and became great friends. Lastly theres me. Anastasiya Black. Im 17 at Farmington High School in Minneasota where we all live. Im 5'6, have long brown curly hair that rains down my shoulders to a little lower than my lower back. I have well defined cheek bones and light brown eyes with a black ring around them and silver specs in between my pupil and that outer ring. I have plump pink lips and a cute nose that everyone seems to love but hey whatever. My body is thin but i do have curves. Like for instance, my bra size is 34c. Other than that i am model thin except for my butt which is round. One more thing about me, I love Black Veil Brides as all of us do. Andy is my idol. So theres what we look like, now lets get to the story. I was at a band concert one day with Lanna. Black veil brides to be exact.

"Lanna lets go!" I screamed joyfully as the emo teen got out of the car.

"Im coming- God!"

We walk to the entrance backstage because well, we had a keycard that I won. As I was about to open the door.

_-CLUNK-_

Something hit me square in the nose. The blood rushed down my face onto my black corset and fishnets. My mind is spinning as the person takes me inside and realization dawns on me. I haven't seen the person i was hit by yet.

"Im so sorry! I should've been looking where i was opening the door!- Wait, that doesnt make sense but whatever, im sorry!" a beautiful deep voice makes its way into my mind and i see Andrew Dennis Biersack... My idol watching me there.

"Its okay, just a small nosebleed. Nothing serious." I say smiling keeping my cool. He smiles back at my and introduces himself.

"Im Andy. Its nice to meet you..."

"Anastasiya Black. Its nice to meet you too. Well i best be going. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anastasiya wait!"

But i was already gone.

**Hey guys what do you think? Pretty damn amazing right? Well Ive been on here for a while but took a long break since of my heartbreak and my parents fighting and my medical condition and all that fucked up stuff. This is my new story. All the charactors except for the band members and their parents, some of their friends stuff like that are mine. SOOOO yep! Im exited to start writing again and ive got a great idea for this story. Thanks guys!**

**-AngelKxss**


End file.
